This invention relates to improvements in medicine bottles of the type having shiftable closures or caps, and more particularly, to such a medicine bottle having cap with dosage indicating information thereon.
Dosage indicating closures for medicine bottles have been known and used in the past. Disclosures of closures of this type are found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,151,599 3,904,075 3,355,067 3,960,713 3,572,282 4,041,628 3,888,375 4,220,247 ______________________________________
For the most part, the closures of these patents are generally complex in construction, require intricate molding of parts, and are not completely reliable in operation. Because of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for an improved medicine bottle unit having a closure which is simple and rugged in construction, has relatively few parts, can be inexpensively made, and is highly reliable in operation.